Puzzle (Shingeki no Kyoujin Vers)
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya. Erwin Smith dan Levi Ackerman. Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou. Ono Daisuke dan Kamiya Hiroshi. Random. Selayaknya kepingan puzzle yang berantakan. Temukan kepingannya dan rangkai, kau akan menemukan sebuah hubungan yang unik dan dalam.


**Disclaimer:** Durarara! : Narita- _sensei_

Kuroko no Basuke : Fujimaki- _sensei_

Shingeki no Kyoujin : Isayama- _sensei_

Ono Daisuke : _Freelance_ , Lantis, Marine Entertaiment (seiyuu unit D. A. T)

Kamiya Hiroshi : AONI Production, Kiramune

Kamiya Hiroshi, Ono Daisuke no Dear Girl Stories Radio Bunka Housou

 **Summary:** Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya. Erwin Smith dan Levi Ackerman. Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou. Ono Daisuke dan Kamiya Hiroshi. Random. Selayaknya kepingan puzzle yang berantakan. Temukan kepingannya dan rangkai, kau akan menemukan sebuah hubungan yang unik dan dalam.

.

Sekedar info sebelum membaca. Ono Daisuke adalah pengisi suara (seiyuu) dari Heiwajima Shizuo, Erwin Smith, Midorima Shintarou dan lebih dari 250 karakter yang telah dia mainkan. Kamiya Hiroshi adalah pengsisi suara (seiyuu) dari Orihara Izaya, Levi Ackerman, Akashi seijuurou, dan lebih dari 250 karakter yang telah dia mainkan. Dan ya, mereka adalah sepasang sahabat (meski aku curiga mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat) oh abaikan.

.

.

 **Shingeki no Kyoujin**

 **.**

Mata biru Erwin Smith menatap serius ke arah pria berperawakan kecil dan pendek yang kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat oleh cengkraman Mike. Dipaksa berlutut di depan Erwin dan tak meruntuhkan tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan pada sosok tinggi dan tegap di depannya.

Mencoba melawan justru membuat si pecinta kebersihan terpaksa tersungkur di genangan air kotor area bawah tanah. Dua teman pun tertangkap. Sebilah pedang terhunus di leher Isabel dan Farlan.

"Apa maumu?" Suaranya tajam dan menunjukkan ketangguhan untuk seorang yang terintimidasi habis-habisan.

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan alat manuver 3D? Siapa yang mengajari kalian cara menggunakannya?" Suara bariton mengalun tenang. Sosok tegap calon komandan pasukan pengintai merendahkan tubuh untuk menatap mata tajam berwarna hitam.

"Kami mendapatkannya dari polisi militer yang telah kami kalahkan. Jadi, lepaskan kami. Aku berjanji akan membujuk kedua kakakku ini untuk tidak menghajar kalian!"

Gertakan omong kosong yang tak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh pria bernama Erwin Smith.

"Kami mempelajarinya sendiri. Itu mudah bagi kami!"

Levi melirik Farlan dan Isabel yang dipaksa berlutut juga.

"Siapa namamu?"

Mata biru Erwin mnenatap penuh makna pada Levi. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa hasratnya tentang misteri titan akan berjalan dengan baik jika pria berperawakan kecil ini berada dalam kendalinya.

"Levi."

"Aku Erwin Smith. Bergabunglah dengan pasukan pengintai, aku akan menjamin keselamatan teman-temanmu dan akan menghapus catatan kejahatan kalian selama ini."

Itu bukan permintaan. Itu perintah mutlak.

Pertemuan pertama keduanya melibatkan insiden dan senjata tajam. Penuh maksud dan tujuan masing-masing. Hingga suatu hari Levi harus kehilangan Isabel dan Farlan.

Melepaskan kemarahan dan kesedihan untuk memenggal kepala Erwin. Gagal total ketika pria yang menjadi sasaran pembunuhan menyambut sabetan pedang Levi dengan tangan kosong. Darah segar Erwin menodai permukaan pedang yang mengkilap.

Mata biru menatap tenang sepasang mata hitam yang menatap nyalang.

"Jangan menyesali keputusan apapun yang telah kau lakukan atau seumur hidup kau akan dihantui perasaan itu. Mencekikmu hingga mampu membuatmu ingin mati."

Levi selalu menatap punggung lebar Erwin. Menjadikan sosok yang akan selalu dia ikuti apapun keputusannya. Satu-satunya sosok yang mendapatkan hati dan kepercayaan Levi, tak ada yang lain.

Meski Erwin memerintahkan Levi ke neraka sekalipun, Levi akan melakukannya dan tak menyesal sama sekali.

Ada sesuatu dalam sosok Erwin yang membuatnya menjadi pusat dari segala hal tindakan Levi. Levi rela dan tak menyesal.

Jadi, ketika Levi menghabisi barisan titan dan memburu titan Zeke sesuai janjinya pada Erwin. Memikirkan dan berharap bahwa cukup Erwin yang selamat dari hujan batu itu sudah cukup baginya. Menyadari bahwa umat manusia masih amat membutuhkan sosok Erwin yang hidup, yang akan mengungkap misteri di balik titan, Levi memutuskan mengabaikannya.

Manusia lain, termasuk Hanji, mengganggap Erwin sebagai sosok iblis yang sepadan untuk menghadapi titan, tapi Levi ingin mengingkarinya.

Erwin Smith masih manusia seperti orang lain. Memiliki hati dan perasaan. Levi tahu hal itu. Hanya saja Erwin memilih membuang sifat kemanusiaannya dan terpaksa menjadi iblis untuk menghabisi titan.

Levi mengabaikan nasib umat manusia yang membutuhkan Erwin. Memilih kematian Erwin dengan ketenangan ketimbang memberi kesempatan hidup untuk kembali menjadi iblis dan berdiri di puncak tumpukan mayat.

Kebahagiaan dan kemanusiaan Erwin menjadi yang utama untuk Levi. Membunuh Zeke hanyalah tujuan Levi meneruskan hidup.

Menaruh sekuntum bunga di atas meja yang terletak di samping rajang tempat jenazah Erwin terbaring, Levi tak akan menyesali keputusanya. Meski, mungkin saja dirinya adalah orang yang sangat menginginkan Erwin hidup.

…

 _Ada surat dari penggemar DGS yang membuat sang golden duo bernostalgia tentang pertemuan mereka._

 _Diawali pertayaan dari Ono Daisuke._

 _"Kamiya-san, apa kamu ingat pertemuan kita di mana?"_

 _"_ Rockman _. Studio rekaman."_

 _"Benar!"_

 _Senyum hangat saling menyambut, pun dengan tatapan mata penuh kehangatan._

 _Diepisode lain DGS mereka diminta mengingat dan mengatakan tiga kata pertama yang terlintas di benak masing-masing ketika baru bertemu untuk memulai program radio DGS, yang kebetulan merupakan program radio pertama untuk keduanya._

 _Ono Daisuke berhasil menjawab. Dan kesan yang dia dapat ketika bertemu kembali untuk membicarakan pekerjaan, Kamiya Hiroshi adalah sosok yang penuh perhatian dan_ tsundere _di depannya._

 _"Apa? Perhatian? Aku meremehkanmu waktu itu."_

 _"Ya, kamu menatapku tajam. Sering mengabaikan perkataanku."_

 _"Memang, hahaha."_

 _"Jadi, Kamiya-san, apa tiga kata untukku?"_

 _"Aneh, tampan, dan…, tak ada."_

 _"Kurang satu kata!"_

 _"Benar-benar hanya itu yang kupikirkan ketikamelihatmu."_

 _"Hohoho, bagimu aku memang tampan? Setampan apa?"_

 _"Hentikan. Kamu menjijikkan."_

 _"Tapi aku tampan, hohoho."_

 _"Aku tidak mengingat namamu. Aku hanya pernah melihatmu di kantor agensi dan itu lama sekali. Sebatas itu. Dan pada awalnya aku ragu kalau DGS ini bisa bertahan sampai setahun, sesuai kontrak awal. Aku hilang harapan dan merasa tak akan cocok denganmu."_

 _Kenyataan berkata lain. DGS bertahan hingga tahun kesebelas. Mendapatkan tiga film dokumenter,dan sukses mengadakan lima pertunjukan yang luar biasa. Lagu-lagu duet mereka yang dirilis selalu menembus sepuluh besar tangga lagu nasional dan berhasil meraup untung dengan jumlah yang banyak. Sebuah prestasi yang teramat gemilang untuk satu program radio. Meski salah satu program radio Ono Daisuke yang lain, Ono Daisuke dan Kondo Takayuki no Yume no bouken Dragon and Tiger menyusul kepopuleran DGS, duet golden duo masih menjadi pasangan terkuat dalam industri._

…

"Aku mempercayakan pengawasan Eren padamu, Levi."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menebasnya jika membahayakan orang-orangku."

Erwin Smith mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen. Menatap pria yang duduk tenang sambil menyesap teh hitamnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku tahu dengan pasti kalau kau tahu pasukan pengintai dan aku membutuhkannya."

"Oh, kau terlalu serius, Erwin. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu. Kau tahu itu."

Erwin Smith berdiri dari kursinya setelah menggulung satu arsip dokumen.

"Kau akan pergi?" Nada bicara Levi sarat akan ketidaksetujuan.

"Ya. Aku akan bertemu dengan Nile."

"Bertemu dengan Nile atau istrinya?"

Erwin melirik Levi sekilas, "kalau kau memang mengenalku, kusarankan untuk tak perlu repot-repot untuk berprasangka begitu."

"Aku akan pergi dengan Mike, tadinya."

"Batalkan saja. Setelah itu kita makan bersama."

…

 _Ada surat dari penggemar yang menceritakan keseruan ketika berkunjung ke USJ, Universal studio Japan yang berada di Osaka. Duo_ host _dgs sudah lama ingin bermain di sana tapi taka da kesempatan karena jadwal yang super padat._

 _"Aku benar-benar ingin ke sana. Mungkin aku bisa bicara dengan produser dan siaran episode lain bisa dilakukan di Osaka. Setelahnya_ _kita bisa mampir ke USJ meski sebentar."_

 _"Kamiya Hiroshi menatap iba pada pria di depannya, "apa maksudmu setelah kita bekerja?"_

 _"Kita tak akan bisa ke sana kalau tidak mengambil waktu disela-sela jadwal pekerjaan!"_

 _"Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita punya waktu libur dan menghabiskan seharian di sana, Ono-kun."_

 _"Yah, memang. Tapi kita tak punya waktu itu."_

 _"Untukmu. Maaf, aku minggu depan akan ke USJ."Nada bangga yang tak disamarkan._

 _"Apa? Bukankah jadwalmu ada minggu depan?"_

 _"Aku Akan ke sana bersama Miyu-kun dan manajer Kamiyu di Kiramune. Urusan pekerjaan."_

 _"Tidak bisa! Kenapa kamu pergi dengan Miyu-kun?!"_

 _"Bertiga dengan manajer Kamiyu. Kau tidak mendengarku?"_

 _"Aku cemburu padanya! Miyu-kun, biar aku menggantimu!"_

 _Kamiya Hiroshi memukul kepala Ono Daisuke dengan naskah, "hentikan rengekanmu, bodoh! Minggu depan kamu ada jadwal!"_

 _"Ya, aku harus syuting dengan Kondo-kun untuk fandisk keempat radio kami, DDT dan_ live reading _manga kami. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin ke USJ bersamamu! Kau harusnya pergi bersamaku!"_

 _"Kenapa aku harus pergi denganmu?"_

 _"Karena kamu adalah Kamiya Hiroshi dan aku adalah Ono Daisuke! Tak ada yang bisa di sampingmu kecuali aku!"_

 _"Alasan bodoh apa itu? Hentikan rengekanmu. Ono-kun, baca surat berikutnya!"_

…

"Di balik tembok ada sesuatu yang disebut laut, Levi. Aku membacanya ketika kecil. Buku milik ayahku. Tapi orang-orang itu mengambilnya ketika menjemput ayah dengan paksa."

Levi melirik pria yang berbaring di sampingnya sambil menatap langit, "kau ingin menemukan sesuatu yang bernama laut itu."

Siang itu keduanya memutuskan istirahat sejenak di belakang kastil markas Levi.

"Kita. Aku ingin ke sana bersamamu dan yang lainnya."

"Katakan padaku sesuatu yang bernama laut ini."

"Sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan air dalam jumlah yang banyak. Airnya terasa asin dan sejauh memandang, hanya akan menemukan ujung pertemuan birunya laut dan birunya kaki langit."

"Hooo…," Levi menggumam tak jelas.

Bagi Levi jika ingin melihat langit, yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah sepasang mata biru Erwin. Jika memang ada tempat yang bernama laut dan birunya seindah langit, Levi tak keberatan mengikuti Erwin. Levi ingin membandingkan langit dan laut apa akan melebihi keindahan mata biru Erwin. Levi penasaran.

…

 _"Aku lelah, Ono-kun. Aku ingin liburan di pantai." Suara lemas Kamiya Hiroshi terdengar._

 _Tak nyaman melihat orang terdekatnya kehilngan semngat, Daisuke yang bermaksud menghibur, mengeluarkan kalimat pertama yang dia pikikan, "kita akan ke pantai, Kamiya-san."_

 _"Benarkah?" Kepala Hiroshi terangkat dari meja dan sepasang mata kecilnya menatap penuh harap, "aku yang akan menyetir dan membawa makanan. Kamu bawa cemilan atau tikar. Aku akan menjemputmu." Suaranya kembali ceria._

 _"Ya. Kita hanya perlu menyamakan jadwal. Memilah waktu yang tepat yang membuat kita bisa pergi ke pantai seharian"_

 _"Ah, lupakan. Mencari jadwal kosong yang sama atau menyamakannya di antara jadwal kita itu sangat sulit." Kehilangan semangat lagi._

 _"Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin."_

 _"Terima kasih sudah berniat menghiburku. Lagipua, sekarang musim dingin."_

 _"Tak masalah. Kurasa pantai di musim dingin juga bagus." Ono Daisuke masih berupaya memberi harapan._

 _"Kapan? Minggu depan kamu ada l_ ive _solo di Nippon Budoukan!"_

 _"Yah, musim semi juga bisa,tapi aku ada konser MSWL untuk D. A. T, jadi…," menggaruk kepala bagian belakang, kehabisan ide._

 _"Kita lupakan. Lagipula, kalau mendapat hari libur kita habiskan dengan tidur seakan tak bangun lagi."_

 _"Hahaha, jadi untuk apa semua tadi?!_ Teme _!"_

 _"_ Gomenne, _tapi aku memang ingin ke pantai."_

…

Levi membuka kasar daun pintu kamar tidur Erwin. Mangabaikan sapaan Hanji dan Mike, langkah kakinya membawa lurus ke tempat tidur. Mata kecilnya makin tajam menatap sosok pria yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Lengan kanan pria pirang putus.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Erwin, Levi melontarkan tanya pada dua rekan yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Kehabisan banyak darah tapi dia akan baik-baik saja," Hanji menepuk pundak Levi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Erwin.

Duduk di kursi tepat di samping tempat tidur, Levi sempat menyentuh pangkal lengan Erwin yang putus.

Seandainya Levi tak mengalami cidera dan mendampingi Erwin melakukan pengejaran dan menyelamatkan Eren, mungkin saja Erwin tak akan terluka seperti ini. Seandainya Erwin tak memintanya untuk tinggal karena cideranya dan memerintahkannya untuk mengawasi ruang bawah tanah yang mengurung Annie….

Sudah terlanjur terjadi. Erwin selamat, meski kehilangan lengannya, saat ini sudah cukup untuk Levi. Setelah ini Levi berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati agar tak mengalami cidera dan bisa melindungi Erwin Smith.

…

 _Kamiya Hiroshi membuka kamar tidur Ono Daisuke. Masih tertidur. Itu bagus._

 _Kamiya Hiroshi bergegas ke rumah Ono Daisuke setelah jadwalnya di hari itu selesai. Mendapat kabar dari Asisten Daisuke sejak dua jam lalu, kalau Daisuke hampir pingsan di ruang rekaman ketika melakukan rekaman sendirian. Telat makan dan kurang istirahat. Memang sering terjadi pada mereka, tapi sesibuk apapun, mereka akan makan tepat waktu. Jadi, Daisuke pasti sibuk sekali sampai menunda makan siang yang sudah disiapkan asistennya._

 _Waktu tengah malam, Ono Daisuke terbangun dan menemukan sosok Hiroshi di dapur sedang membuat coklat hangat._

 _"Kamu bangun? Mau minum?" Melirik gelas kosong yang dibawa Daisuke._

 _"Ya, aku haus lagi." Tak perlu bertanya untuk mengerti bahwa Hiroshi menaruh segelas air di atas meja nakas tempat tidurnya tadi. Karena seingat Daisuke, dirinya tak membawa air minum ketika memutuskan tidur lebih awal setelah asistennya mengantar pulang._

 _"Maaf merepotkanmu," Daisuke duduk dan minum air hangat yang diberikan Hiroshi,_

 _"Tak masalah. Tapi, sesibuk apapun jadwalmu, jangan sampai tak makan."_

 _"Maaf."_

 _"Jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kamu istirahat lagi. Kurasa besok kamu bisa libur sehari."_

 _"Tidak bisa._ Live tour _D. A. T sebentar lagi, aku tak bisa bolos latihan dan merepotkan orang lain. Kondo-kun dan para penari pasti memahami, tapi aku tak bisa."_

 _"Oh, baiklah. Kembali tidur sana."_

 _"Kamiya-_ san _sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Bukankah kamu harus sibuk menyiapkan_ live _konser keduamu akhir-akhir ini?" Ono Daisuke urung meninggalkan dapur dan menatap penuh selidik pada pria yang lebih tua._

 _"Tadi masih mempelajari naskah untuk anime Natsume Yuujinchou. Setelah ini aku juga akan tidur."_

 _"Oh, aku akan datang menonton konsermu. Tapi dihari kedua. Hari pertamamu konser aku ada_ fansmeeting _di teluk Tokyo. Dengan kapal pesiar. Yah, untuk anime_ spin-off _MAGI, Sinbad no Bouken."_

 _Kamiya Hiroshi bersiul dan memancing tawa OnoDaisuke._

 _"Senang melihatmu tertawa, Ono-kun."_

 _"Oh, Kamiya-san memancingku?"_

 _"Diamlah. Apa tak masalah kamu menghadiri konserku?"_

 _"_ Ore wa free, dakara daijoubu _." Diucapkan penuh kebanggaan dan bernada main-main._

 _Kamiya Hiroshi berdecak tapi pada akhirnya tertawa. Ono Daisuke meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur berunsur modern. Memijat sebelah bahu, berpikir untuk minum bir atau wine besok di meja bar kecil rumah ini setelah konser esok hari. Hiroshi yakin kalau Daisuke akan menunggunya selesai beramah tamah dengan kru dan pulang bersama._

 _Tahun lalu Hiroshi tak akan berani mengharapkan hal sesederhana itu, tentu di mata orang lain. Baik dirinya maupun Ono Daisuke adalah sedikit dari_ seiyuu _veteran yang mencapai_ no rank _. Kesibukan yang padat dan nyaris tak ada libur dalam setahun. Waktu adalah hal termahal yang mereka punya._

 _Jadi, ketika Ono Daisuke yang merasa tak bisa melanjutkan kontrak dengan MAUSU, agensinya pada waktu itu, mengumumkan pada publik kalau dia tak lagimenjadi bagian dari agensi besar tersebut lagi._

 _Kamiya Hiroshi sempat waswas dengan karir sahabat dekatnya setelah keluar dari agensi. Beralasan tentu. Banyak_ seiyuu _ternama yang karirnya berantakan setelah tak mendapat kontrak agensi manapun atau dipecat dan diabaikan karena skandal atau hal lain._

 _Tentu saja beberapa agensi menawarkan kontrak pada Ono Daisuke, tapi ditolak. Alasan yang diberitahukan pada Hiroshi karena Daisuke bosan dikekang dengan banyak aturan yang ikut campur tentang kehidupan pribadinya._

 _Menyarankan untuk bergabung dengan agensi INTENTION milik sahabat keduanya,_ seiyuu _Suzumura Kenichi, tapi Daisuke menolak._

 _Kekhawatiran Hiroshi menghilang setelah mengetahui beberapa program radio Ono Daisuke kebanjiran kartu pos dan surat dukungan untuk Ono Daisuke. Mereka akan mendukung apapun keputusan Ono Daisuke. Ono Daisuke meneteskan air mata haru ketika membaca salah satu surat untuknya ketika_ on air DGS.

 _Amat sedikit_ seiyuu _yang bertahan dan Ono Daisuke telah membuktikan bahwa dia mampu bertahan. Malah, karirnya terus meroket._

 _Ketika penggemar dihebohkan dengan pergantian mendadak pengisi suara Handa Seishuu untuk prekuel Barakamon, muncul rumor kalau hubungan Daisuke dan mantan agensinya sedang tak bagus. Kamiya Hiroshi mengatakannya ketika siaran DGS dan sedikit geram._

 _._

 _Yang dilihat pertama kali oleh Hiroshi ketika membuka mata adalah sosok Daisuke yang memainkan ponsel. Menggumamkan nama dan mengambil seluruh perhatian Daisuke._

 _"Oh, Kamiya-_ san _, masih pusing?"_

 _"Hm, maaf merepotkanmu. Kenapa tidak pulang saja?" Suaranya serak khas orang terkena flu._

 _"Tak masalah. Aku bisa menginap di sini. Jadwalku besok agak siang. Aku menghubungi_ kaa-san _tadi. Besok pagi dia akan ke mari dan kubilang asistenku akan menjemputnya di stasiun."_

 _"Oh, aku merepotkan ibuku." Hiroshi mencoba untuk bangun._

 _Ono Daisuke segera membantu dan menaruh tumpukan bantal di belakang punggung Hiroshi. Lalu duduk di sisi Hiroshi._

 _"Lihat seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu menceramahiku ketika aku hampir pingsan," sebelah tangan Daisuke melingkari pundak Hiroshi._

 _"Aku tak punya tenaga untuk bertengkar denganmu sekarang, bodoh."_

 _"Aku juga tak ingin membuatmu makin susah."_

 _Kamiya Hiroshi membalas lemah senyum hangat Daisuke. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang pemuda itu untuk beberapa waktu._

 _Bukan salahnya juga kalau dia jatuh sakit beberapa hari setelah konser keduanya selesai. Pihak Kiramune pasti telah mengumumkan pada publik. Oh, Hiroshi tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang._

 _"Hei, jangan memikirkan pekerjaan atau apapun," Daisuke mengusap rambut Hiroshi . Menggumam kalau dirinya bukan esper tapi bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Hiroshi. "Sekarang kamu harus istirahat yang cukup, minum obatnya juga._ Okan _mengirim banyak buah pir untuk kita."_

 _"Aku merepotkan ibumu juga."_

 _"_ Okan _senang memberimu sesuatu. Tak usah kamu pikirkan. Aku akan menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihmu nanti."_

.

.

Mau ngepost ini lebih awal tapi molor banget karena mesti hampir seminggu untuk sementara jadi penghuni rumah sakit. Mau upload di RS juga kalah kenceng ama wifi sana dan ga tau passwordnya, sih.

Fanfic dengan judul Puzzle (Shingeki No Kyoujin Vers) adalah penggalan dari fanfic berjudul Puzzle yang kuupload di AO3. Karena itu tidak ada perubahan Disclaimer, Summary, dan info tokoh.

Eh, ada di sini yang kepincut ama seiyuu Erwin? Yuk fangirliangan di fb, hehehehe

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
